


Blackbird

by Sadpanda384



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadpanda384/pseuds/Sadpanda384
Summary: Darkness. It’s all around her; swallowing her whole without a shred of hope. She’s suffocating.





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!! Also, my plan is to add a new chapter every week, but that really depends on work and life cooperating. Hope you enjoy!

     Darkness. It’s all around her; swallowing her whole without a shred of hope. She’s suffocating. Before falling deeper into a panic attack, she hears something. It’s faint, but she is able to make out a voice.  
     “How long has she been in there?”  
     “Fuck, Rollins. I don’t know. Probably a few hours.” A second voice responds.  
     “Fucking Rumlow and his sadistic games.” It’s the first voice and it sounds closer. Before she can hear anymore, everything goes white and something or someone is grabbing her. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust and for her to realize that strong hands are pulling her out of whatever contraption she was in. She begins to struggle, but a sharp pain across her face stuns her into submission. Trying to breathe through the pain, she starts to focus on her surroundings. There are two men beside her; both decked out in black tactical gear, but one smaller than the other. As they begin to drag her forward without even trying to see if she can walk, her eyes dart around the room. The room appears to be some sort of surgical space; white and sterile. So different than the cage she was inside that her eyes begin to water. They exit the room and begin to move down a small corridor.  
     “So what’s the plan?” the smaller man asks.  
     “Probably give her to him and hope it gets him through this rut.”  
     “Damn. He’ll kill her.”  
     She forgets to breathe; forgets the hands on her body dragging her closer to her fate. All she can think about is what’s coming next. A person, especially an omega like her, doesn’t simply get snatched from the streets and thinks everything is going to be hunky dory after hearing the word ‘rut’. Something clicks inside her.  
     Using all her energy, she gets her feet under her and pushes the smaller man to the side. As he hits the wall, he releases her from his grip. She turns her focus to the other man. All she can think to do is to bite the hand resting on her shoulder. There’s a scream and the hand is gone. Without hesitating, she sprints down the corridor. She can hear the men chasing after her and it only makes her push harder.  
     “Get out. Keep running.” is on repeat in her mind. She turns left, praying that there is a damn exit sign or a window she can crawl out of. There are none. The men haven’t turned the corner yet, so she decides to pull a door open and duck into a room. Once in the room, she slams the door behind her and frantically tries to lock the door. Once it’s locked, she tries to control her breathing and listen for the rush of feet that hopefully fly down the hallway. She hears the men run past. As she turns her attention to the room, her stomach drops.  
     “Hello, sweetheart.”


End file.
